


Give Me Touch

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always, And we enjoy it, Because Sterek is OTP, Because dennifer is pure evil and never existed, Caring Stiles (oh my dear whiskey - eyed beast), Derek cares about Pack, Geez how I love them xD, He want to be a better alpha, His voice makes Derek comfortable, Hurt Derek, I truly love this fic, I want just hug him and never let him go, I'm soooooł crazy omg, It was do pitiful that I couldn't stand it, M/M, Maybe it's a self - advertisement but I love this fic, Pining Derek (I love this tag), Season 3a, Sorry but I'm not sorry, Sterek Appreciation Day, Sterek Forever, Sterek destroys dennifer, Sterek is Canon, Stiles is BI!, Stiles is Batman and Erica is his Catwoman, Totally and Officially, dwd or "dennifer what dennifer?", fixfic, hehe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bycie na drugim planie nie oznaczało całkowitego usunięcia z historii, oni byli po prostu jej głębszym dnem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Liviett. Dziękuję za wsparcie i dobre słowo :) 
> 
> Ufff, no więc to już xD Jak powiedziałam – równy tydzień i ani dnia dłużej *XD*, do ostatniej chwili nie wierzyłam, że uda mi się tego dokonać, ale jednak jakoś dotrwałam (bogowie tylko wiedzą jakim cudem xD). Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w jakimś maleńkim stopniu osłodziłam Wam te siedem dni, teraz czekam, aż ktoś inny przejmie pałeczkę, ja muszę odpocząć xD Ściskam Was gorąco i do zobaczyska! 
> 
> Co do samego tekstu:  
>  Ta scena jako pierwsza w kolejności zasługuje na naprawę i przerobienie, w szczególności, że do jej stworzenia posłużyła poniższa piosenka i dla mnie to zakrawa wręcz na profanację dobrej muzyki. 
> 
> Btw znalazłam przez przypadek przecudowny tag "Sterek Appreciation Day", od dzisiaj będę to święto obchodzić właśnie 25 stycznia XD 
> 
> Daughter – [Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjUdwnPaL2Y)

_Love hunt me down._  
_I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes._  
_And feed me, spark me up._  
_A creature in my blood stream chews me up._

_So I can feel something._  
_So I can feel something._

 

Derek ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wprawdzie Jennifer starała się go postawić do pionu, ale była ona naprawdę marnym wsparciem. W tej kwestii nie mogła się w żaden sposób równać ze Stilesem, który utrzymywał Hale’a na powierzchni wody przez ponad dwie godziny. Blake nie potrafiła tego zrobić przez chociażby dwie minuty.

Ostatkiem sił Derek pomógł jej otworzyć drzwi loftu, po czym chwycił się framugi, próbując nie upaść.

\- Jeszcze kilka kroków – usłyszał głos kobiety tuż przy swoim uchu.

Wzdrygnął się, lecz nie mając zbyt dużego wyboru, objął ją mocniej i razem weszli do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dźwięk uderzenia metalu o metal podrażnił jego uszy. Później jednak nastała cisza i wbrew pozorom nie dała ona wytchnienia jego wycieńczonym zmysłom. Z każdą chwilą narastała, tworząc nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Miała w sobie jakiś rodzaj ciężaru, który naciskał na barki Dereka i go przytłaczał. W tym stanie nie dałby rady wspiąć się po kolejnych schodach, by dotrzeć do sypialni, kanapa musiała mu na razie wystarczyć. Usiadł na niej powoli, czując, jak ból rozrywa mu mięśnie.

Po upadku z wysokości, gdy tylko się ocknął, był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Podniósł minimalnie głowę i rozejrzał się wokół. Jego wzrok niemal od razu padł na ciało Ennisa. Wciąż tam było. Wniosek nasuwał się więc jeden – stado alf jeszcze nie wróciło. Może nie dbali o siebie nawzajem, jak to powinno mieć miejsce w normalnej watasze, ale Derek był pewien, że mimo wszystko zechcą sprawdzić, czy Ennis jeszcze żył. I upewnić się, że Derek do żywych już nie należał. A to oznaczało, że musiał uciekać. I to jak najprędzej.

Jakimś cudem wydostał się z hangaru i dowlókł do granicy lasu. Kilka dobrych godzin spędził w rowie, próbując zregenerować siły na tyle, by móc iść dalej. Udał się do szkoły, by skontaktować się ze Scottem lub Stilesem. Nigdzie ich jednak nie znalazł, zresztą i tak miał ograniczone pole manewru – wykrwawiający się na śmierć mężczyzna o aparycji kryminalisty przyciągał uwagę i budził zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Jedynym, co Derek zyskał, przychodząc tam, był ból głowy spowodowany niemożliwą do przetworzenia w jego stanie ilością bodźców. Czuł się gorzej niż po zatruciu wilczym zielem.

Wtedy jego nos wychwycił znajomy zapach. Jennifer.

Siedziała w swoim aucie na szkolnym parkingu i poprawiała włosy. Derek ruszył w jej kierunku, jednak w połowie drogi mocno się zachwiał. Spojrzał w dół. Koszula przywarła do jego ciała niczym druga skóra. Krew na niej zdążyła zaschnąć, lecz wiedział, czuł, że niektóre rany wciąż się jeszcze sączyły. Ostatni raz rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie, mając nadzieję, że nagle na motorze podjedzie Scott lub zza rogu wyjdzie Stiles. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło.

Zacisnął usta. Ból odbierał mu zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, więc bez zastanowienia zrobił kilka ostatnich kroków naprzód. Chciał zapukać w okno, lecz zabrakło mu sił. Zamiast tego jego ręka spoczęła płasko na szybie, po czym zsunęła się, zostawiając krwawą smugę.

Jennifer wyskoczyła z samochodu i niemal siłą wciągnęła go do środka. Przez całą drogę gadała jakieś bezsensowne bzdury, lecz jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć Derek, było to, jak lekkomyślnie postąpił, ukazując się jej w takiej postaci – słaby, zakrwawiony i całkowicie bezbronny. Jakby tego było jeszcze mało, podał jej swój adres. Nierozważny ruch.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała brunetka i Hale spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

Odchrząknęła cicho, a jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone z zażenowania.

\- No tak. Głupie pytanie – poprawiła się, nie wiedząc gdzie podziać wzrok.

Wilkołak westchnął. Dobrze, że przynajmniej zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Jak na nauczycielkę angielskiego, mającą na co dzień kontakt z literaturą, nie była zbyt bystra. Co nie oznaczało, że powinien ją całkowicie zlekceważyć. Jego obecny wygląd stawiał go w niekorzystnym świetle. Nie wiedziała, jak się nazywał, ale znała jego adres. Może teraz była nim zauroczona, ale po przemyśleniu całej sprawy równie dobrze mogła zdecydować się, by iść na policję i złożyć zeznania, które by go pogrążyły. W tej sytuacji Derek szczerze wątpił, czy nawet znajomość ze Stilesem, synem samego szeryfa, zdołałaby mu pomóc. Już raz znajdował się w kręgu podejrzanych, a z tego, co się orientował, Stilinskiemu zdarzały się ostatnio jakieś drobne sprzeczki z ojcem, więc… Derek nie chciał być dla nikogo ciężarem, a jedynym sposobem, by temu zapobiec, było unikanie wszelkich kłopotów, w szczególności tych, które świadczyły na jego niekorzyść i robiły z niego seryjnego mordercę.

Hale zmarszczył brwi. Jennifer znacznie się do niego przybliżyła; rozchylając usta i wpatrując się w niego intensywnie, zupełnie jakby na coś czekała. Po kilku sekundach kucnęła i sięgnęła do brzegu jego koszuli. Nim jednak zdążyła choćby dotknąć materiału, Derek zakleszczył jej nadgarstek w mocnym uścisku. Może nawet trochę zbyt mocnym.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, przeskakując wzrokiem między jego twarzą a ręką. Miała nieprzyjemnie zimne dłonie i Hale’a przeszył przez to dreszcz. Wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu. Długie, ciemne włosy. Ładne, aczkolwiek nie czuł pokusy, by wpleść w nie palce. Ostra linia brwi. Nos duży i prosty. Usta pozbawione słodkiego wcięcia, pokryte jedynie lepkim błyszczykiem; gdy się uśmiechała, zajmowały pół twarzy. I doprawdy, nie było w tym nic uroczego. Blada skóra bez ani jednego pieprzyka przypominała porcelanę. Ale nie tę cenną, z którą wiązały się lata tradycji i która nawet po stłuczeniu posiadała w sobie jakieś ukryte piękno, lecz tanią, nieudolną kopię bez jakiejkolwiek wartości.

I w końcu oczy. Bez żadnych intrygujących plamek, nie były zagadką, nie skrywały żadnych tajemnic, nie mieszały w sobie różnych kolorów czy choćby kilku odcieni tego samego. Były jednolite i nie zmieniały się nawet pod wpływem światła. Brązowe. Ale tak ciemne, że aż zimne. Nie tego teraz potrzebował.

\- Trzeba oczyścić rany… - jej głos wyciągnął go z transu, w który wpadł.

\- Dam sobie radę – odparł stanowczo.

\- Derek, jesteś cały we krwi.

\- Dam sobie radę – powtórzył, zaciskając zęby, i puściwszy jej rękę, przesunął się nieco w bok. – Możesz już iść – dodał chłodno.

\- Ale Derek…

\- Powiedziałem, że możesz iść! – podniósł głos i to wystarczyło, by kobieta wstała i po chwili wahania udała się w stronę drzwi.

\- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował… - zaczęła jeszcze, lecz napotykając jego wzrok, od razu umilkła.

Spuściła głowę i wyszła. Czekając, aż jej kroki ucichną, Derek wciąż siedział na kanapie. Nie zamierzał do niej dzwonić. Podczas rozmowy, dzień po ataku na nią, zapisała mu swój numer na skrawku papieru, lecz on nigdy nie przepisał go do książki adresowej w swoim telefonie. Do szkoły przyszedł wtedy tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy z Blake było wszystko w porządku, a nie wdawać się w jakieś idiotyczne romanse. Jego priorytetem było jednak upewnić się, że kobieta nie miała pojęcia o jego supernaturalnej tożsamości, a Cora i Boyd pozostali bezpieczni. Jej marne próby flirtu spełzły na niczym.

Z widocznym wysiłkiem wstał i udał się do sypialni. Schody były dla niego istną mordęgą, ale w końcu udało mu się je pokonać. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, od razu usiadł na łóżku i wziął do ręki komórkę. Litery zaczynały mu się już powoli rozmazywać, lecz z uporem naciskał jeden i ten sam klawisz w poszukiwaniu upragnionego numeru. Gdy w końcu na niego natrafił, nawiązał połączenie i drżącymi palcami przyłożył aparat do ucha.

Po dwóch sygnałach w słuchawce odezwał się głos Stilesa. Derek zamknął oczy i aż westchnął z ulgi. Nigdy by nawet nie przypuszczał, że będzie tęsknił do tego dźwięku z taką mocą, że będzie wyczekiwał go z taką niecierpliwością, że tylko on będzie w stanie go uspokoić i sprawić, że poczuje się komfortowo. Głos Stilesa był czymś znajomym i miał niezwykłą moc. Zazwyczaj sarkastyczny i pewny siebie, rzucający na prawo i lewo ciętymi komentarzami… Jednak gdy chłopak chciał, potrafił mu nadać stanowczy ton, taki, że Derek dziwił się samemu sobie, bo jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to obnażenie przed Stilesem gardła. Sama insynuacja nieco go przerażała i napawała niepokojem, bo to nie chłopak był realnym alfą, lecz on. Więc dlaczego nachodziły go takie uczucia? Tego nie potrafił wyjaśnić.

Pamiętał jedną jedyną sytuację, kiedy głos Stilinskiego stał się inny. Było to, gdy Derek łamał Erice rękę. Stiles tulił ją wtedy do siebie z całej siły, szepcząc wprost do ucha uspokajające słowa. Gładził ją po włosach i lekko kołysał, próbując za wszelką cenę odwrócić jej uwagę od przejmującego bólu.

Może i nie przeżywali rozkwitu wielkiej przyjaźni, ale Hale nie potrafił powstrzymać uczucia wdzięczności względem chłopaka. Był taki moment, i Derek pamiętał go doskonale, kiedy Stiles i on podnieśli w tym samym czasie głowy. I nim wilkołak zdążył się zorientować, oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy, nawiązując jakieś ciche porozumienie, więź, tymczasowy sojusz, zawieszenie broni. Skinęli sobie nawzajem, po czym chwila minęła, czar prysł, a oni z powrotem skupili się na becie Dereka. Jednak te kilka sekund pozostało w pamięci mężczyzny. Wspomnienie wydarzeń, które rozegrały się na stacji kolejowej niemal rok temu, gościło w jego głowie tak żywe, jakby miało miejsce zaledwie wczoraj.

Nie pierwszy raz przytrafiło im się coś takiego, a mówiąc „im”, Derek miał na myśli siebie i Stilesa. Jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności oboje, niczym magnesy, przyciągali do siebie niebezpieczeństwa, a te popychały ich ku sobie, komplikując tym samym ich relacje. One zawsze były dynamiczne i nie do końca jasne, nawet dla samych zainteresowanych. Nawet na samym początku – to nigdy nie była czysta nienawiść. Tyle że zawsze brakowało im czasu, by włożyć w to jakiś specjalny wysiłek, ich więź ewoluowała w tych momentach „pomiędzy”, w skradzionych spojrzeniach i przypadkowych dotknięciach; nigdy nie było czasu na więcej. Stiles był przyjacielem Scotta, Derek tylko od czasu do czasu ich sojusznikiem. On był wilkołakiem, syn szeryfa człowiekiem, a bariera w postaci McCalla – czymś naprawdę trudnym do pokonania. To wszystko zawsze koncentrowało się wokół niego i jego niesłabnących uczuć do Allison, naszpikowane licznymi przeszkodami stawały się miłością żywcem wyjętą z _Romea i Julii._ Mimo wszystko Stilesa i Dereka w jakiś sposób do siebie ciągnęło. Bycie na drugim planie nie oznaczało całkowitego usunięcia z historii, oni byli po prostu jej głębszym dnem. I właśnie dlatego Hale miał czasami wrażenie, że to wszystko, co działo się wokół, zawsze sprowadzało się do nich i tylko do nich. Stiles i Derek. Derek i Stiles.

Stilinski mógł być człowiekiem, ale to nie oznaczało, że był tchórzem. Od samego początku cechowały go lojalność i wierność wobec stada. Mimo przeciwności, uparcie trwał przy jego boku. Chociaż określenie „trwał w samym środku supernaturalnego bałaganu” znacznie lepiej nakreślało obraz całej sytuacji. Mógł mówić, że jest w stanie nawet zemdleć na widok kości wystających z ciała pod dziwnym kątem, ale mimo wszystko, w razie prawdziwej potrzeby, zawsze zachowywał zimną krew. I choć Derek słyszał jego galopujący puls, to wiedział, że chłopak da sobie radę. Nie uciekł, jak zrobiłby to pewnie każdy na jego miejscu, lecz został i zajął się Ericą, a gdy było już po wszystkim, wyprowadził Reyes z wagonu, zostawiając jego i McCalla samych. Hale wraz z młodszym wilkołakiem wymienili się wtedy informacjami na temat kanimy i przypuszczeniami odnośnie jej tożsamości.

Rzecz, którą Derek zapamiętał równie dobrze, co wcześniejszą wymianę spojrzeń ze Stilinskim, to widok, jaki zastał, gdy chciał sprawdzić stan Erici. Syn szeryfa siedział oparty plecami o ścianę i trzymał dziewczynę w swoich objęciach. Mieli splecione ze sobą dłonie, twarz Reyes nabrała kolorów, a ona sama wydawała się zrelaksowana i jakby… szczęśliwa?

\- Boli cię jeszcze? – spytał cicho Stiles, nachylając się nad nią i gładząc delikatnie palcami jej nadgarstek.

\- Znacznie mniej.

Chłopak skinął, po czym pocałował ją w czubek głowy i oparł się o nią policzkiem.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał.

Derek wyjrzał przez okno. To był jedyny raz, kiedy nie tylko słyszał, ale również i widział Stilesa w takim wydaniu. Troskliwego i delikatnego. Każdy jego ruch był ostrożny, ale nie dlatego, że chłopak bał się Erici. On po prostu nie chciał jej zranić. Jego oczy wypełniało ciepło, czułość i jakiś nienaturalny blask. Siedzieli razem otuleni promieniami zachodzącego słońca, które wpadały przez zakurzone okno i czy… czy kiedykolwiek widzieliście brązowe oczy w promieniach słońca? Derek widział. Nawet w całkowitej ciemności o oczach Stilesa nie można było powiedzieć „brązowe”, bo byłoby to zbyt banalne i wręcz obraźliwe określenie. Jego oczy były bursztynowe, ale pod wpływem słońca zmieniały barwę o ton, przechodząc w dobrą, mocną whisky, by w końcu stać się zachodem samym w sobie.

Widok chłopaka otaczającego Ericę opieką ogrzał zmarznięte serce Dereka. Zapytany, kiedy naprawdę, z całej siły zapragnął stać się lepszym alfą, Hale przyznałby, że był to dokładnie ten moment. Te dzieciaki na to zasługiwały, a on chciał podarować im ciepły dom i rodzinę, coś, co jemu samemu tak brutalnie odebrano, gdy był zaledwie nastolatkiem.

Mężczyzna wycofał się wtedy niepostrzeżenie i wrócił do Scotta, by obgadać z nim jeszcze kilka kwestii. Gdy rozmowa miała się już ku końcowi, do pociągu weszła Erica, za nią Stiles. Schowawszy dłonie w kieszeniach, oparł się o ścianę, zachowując nieznaczny dystans. Stał w cieniu, lecz mimo to jego oczy nadal lśniły i to skutecznie dekoncentrowało Dereka.

Wilkołak odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak nadal czekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- Stiles, potrzebuję, żebyś przyszedł do loftu. Najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe. Tak, żyję… Z ledwością – wyszeptał, mając nadzieję, że jego rozmówca nie usłyszał ostatnich słów. – Nie, to… Okej, jest źle – przyznał z niechęcią, ponieważ nie było sensu oszukiwać Stilesa.

Każdego, ale _nie jego_. I nie w tej sytuacji.

\- Ale obiecuję, że nie będę cię zmuszał do odcinania mi jakichkolwiek kończyn – dodał.

\- I żadnego plucia czarną krwią? – głos chłopaka był niepewny.

\- Żadnego – odparł Derek z lekkim uśmiechem, choć doskonale wiedział, że Stiles i tak go nie zobaczy. – Żadnego plucia czarną krwią ani gróźb o rozszarpaniu ci gardła…

Stilinski wydał z siebie dźwięk, który był najpewniej namiastką śmiechu.

\- Będę za dziesięć minut – odpowiedział, po czym się rozłączył.

Derek jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz telefonu. Nagle jednak poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podczas rozmowy ze Stilesem wstał, ale teraz był pewien, że już dłużej nie utrzyma się na nogach. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wytrwa do przyjazdu Stilinskiego.


End file.
